The Boy who Wandered
by SweetDreamsPlease
Summary: Hermione finds someone in her life she had thought would never appear again since a tragic accident. When she finds Dumbledore has found him off in the woods, she doesn't believe the conditions he's in. How will she go through her second year now that he's returned?


**The Boy Who Wandered**

The boy wandered through the woods. Armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows, he felt strange. He'd been doing this for years, practicing for as long as he could remember. He took an arrow and set it on his bow, ready to get whatever would be his dinner. He knew he was along the outskirts of Scotland. He had never been among these parts. A white flash crossed his sight of vision and he turned to his left, trying to follow the movement. A rustle behind him and he turned again. He smiled. Turning just a bit, he saw the creature.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice behind him.

"I may be young, but I can hit it. No need to tutor me about a white horse wild in the wood,"

"A horse you say? I was talking about the unicorn you're aiming at."

The boy brought down his bow trying to take a closer look. It was true. What he thought was a horse, turned toward him, revealing one straight horn. He was amazed when he saw four golden hooves to which it moved silently toward the man speaking to him. He had never seen such a graceful animal.

"What is your name boy?" The man asked. The boy turned, seeing an old man, wearing what he thought were the strangest pair of robes. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was imagining a long white beard.

"Uhm… Aaron, sir, my name is Aaron," he answered. The man came closer, looking at him with a hint of curiosity. He repeated the name a few times before becoming silent. The unicorn came closer to Aaron, who held up a hand and began stroking its mane.

"You have a gentle touch on this creature. If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to this part of the forest? Not many people can get into the area without getting lost," He asked, with nervous words.

"I came to find something to hunt, sir; I have not a family to take care of me. I came to the forest hoping I would find something of a large size that I may eat. I believe I haven't eaten in a few days, sir," Aaron said, looking sadly down at his bow.

"I see… In that case, Aaron, I ask of you to come with me. Keep silent and hand me your bow and quiver." Aaron obeyed without question, shaking a bit when he handed his possessions to the old man.

"No need to walk at this point, the carriages will be arriving soon for students arriving by the Hogwarts Express," He said with a hint of eagerness. Aaron knew nothing of what he meant by _students _or _Hogwarts_ but was curious to see the carriages station by no animals. Yet to his amazement they moved across the field path toward them.

Before them, the carriage door opened themselves allowing them to enter inside. Allowing Aaron to enter first, the man waited until he heard the sound of a train slowing down. He smiled then entered the carriage.

Aaron felt a bit strange sitting in a self-moving carriage with a man he had just met possibly thirty minutes ago.

"Sir, excuse me if I am rude, but may I ask where we are going?" He asked once he had enough courage to break the silence.

"We are going to the school of Hogwarts, and I thank you for your manners, but please, just call me Dumbledore," he said with a grin. Aaron looked through the window to find a large castle not far away. Guessing that was their destination he looked around, finding that many other carriages had started following them.

"Tell me Aaron, what do you see when you look at the building. Do you find anything odd?"

"Not one bit sir- I mean Dumbledore. I see a castle." Not hearing a reply he saw Dumbledore only nod a few times before giving a little smile to himself deep in thought.

The carriage soon came to a halt and they began to walk toward the castle door, Dumbledore leading the way as the doors opened. Aaron couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the Great Hall with the ceiling reflecting the atmosphere outside.

"Minerva! Could you please bring the Sorting Hat out here please? Just bring it to my office. I have a good feeling that a few of our second year students that will be coming shortly," Dumbledore called to a women walking by muttering about a car. She quickly nodded then left the corridor.

Aaron looked to the ceiling and saw a thousand candles floating in the air lighting up the hall. He heard voices and turned around to find boys and girls around the age of ten or possibly older.

"Ahh, let us go to my office. No need to have the students thinking up some rumor about you. Close your eyes for now and I'll lead the way, just in case." Having his eyes closed, Aaron felt them go down the hall and up a stairway. By the time he felt tired of his arms tire from keeping his eyes closed.

Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder, a sign for him to open his eyes. He was in a circular room. In the center was a desk with a chair seated for none other than Dumbledore, a stool with a hat, and another chair ("Let's have a seat,"). Taking his seat, Dumbledore lifted the hat.

"Dumbledore, I think I'm supposed to be in the Great Hall aren't I? Singing a song in just a few minutes?" The hat said aloud. Aaron was a bit shocked. He had thought everything here was some sort of joke, but the hat certainly had talked.

Dumbledore hushed the speaking hat. He placed it carefully on his desk before speaking again to the hat in a whisper. The hat gave what must've been a little nod before awaiting whatever Dumbledore's next command.

Dumbledore offered the hat to Aaron, who was unsure of what to do. Gesturing to put it on, the boy seemed a little scared of putting a talking hat on his head. The hat wiggled a bit, as if to try and find a comfortable position on a new couch.

"Hmm… this is strange, strange indeed, Headmaster. Certainly not Hufflepuff; definitely not needed in that house. What about Ravenclaw? He's smart… but, he's different from the other already in there. Let's see about Slytherin now shall we? You have the right ideas, but no intention like that Malfoy boy. Now, then Gryffindor the house of the brave and confident may be a possibility here. You do very much remind me of…oh never mind that, Gryffindor it is!" the hat exclaimed with a grin.

Dumbledore turned to what must've been a statue until to Aaron's eyes, it moved. It was a red phoenix to him. Gold and red, it listened as Dumbledore gave it a sealed note. With a flash of small fire, it disappeared from the room.

Aaron couldn't believe how many strange occurrences had appeared since he'd followed this man into a carriage. The lady that had been called by the name of Minerva entered the room with the note Dumbledore had just sent along with a girl dressed in a theme of gold and scarlet. Barely looking at the two, Aaron turned back to Dumbledore before being able to catch the surprised look on the girl's face.

"Professor M-McGonagall, is this the b-boy that you said has been sorted G-Gryffindor?" she gave a bit of a worried look to the professor. When she saw a nod, from her instructor, she nearly had tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth with both hands. After a few moments of Professor McGonagall calming her a bit, the girl seemed to be wiping away tear from what were still watery.

"I'm just curious to ask, you don't have to answer, but, do you know who this young man is?" Dumbledore asked in a sincere voice. Aaron was sure this man already knew what was going to happen, even if he himself hadn't looked carefully at the girl, just a bit older than him.

With a nod, she slowly came to an answer.

"H-he's… he's my younger brother."


End file.
